


Lies and Loves

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A little fib leads to a revelation.





	Lies and Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"It was just one tiny little fib..." Jack defended himself.

"One tiny little *fib*?" Daniel's disbelief was audible in his tone.

Backing away from his enraged friend, Jack tried again to placate the irate archaeologist, "Okay, a lie...a big fat lie, but..."

"You told the Cardozian ambassador that you and I were married, Jack!" Daniel yelled.

Jack cringed. "I know, but..."

"But? But? But what, Colonel?" Daniel sneered into his face.

"But he wanted to ask you to join his harem, and if you refused I thought he might break off the treaty negotiations!" Jack exclaimed.

Daniel pulled up short. "What?"

Jack sighed. "Ambassador Joaquin has two wives, we all knew that, but apparently he also has three husbands, and is looking for a fourth. I knew you wouldn't want to go with him and be treated like some...some sex-slave," there the silver-haired man grimaced as if the word tasted bad in his mouth, "but if you refused outright he might've decided to put in a veto on the treaty, and we really need that Naquadah, Danny."

Daniel blinked at the older man, then took off his glasses and pulled up the hem of his shirt to wipe at his lenses. He then placed them back on his face. "So you told him we were married so he wouldn't break off the negotiations, is that it?"

Jack's sigh of relief was audible. "Yes, Danny, that's it exactly."

Daniel nodded. "Mm-hm. So it has nothing to do with your having a secret lust for me, huh?"

Jack's eyes went wide. How did he find out about that? "Uh, er, I..."

Turning toward the Colonel, Daniel said, "Because, you know, I have a secret lust for you. Or not so secret now." He grinned hopefully, nervously biting on his lower lip.

Smiling widely, Jack strode over to his friend. "Really? I never would have guessed." He cupped Daniel's grinning face and kissed him. Their lips met, and sparks flew.

Pulling back, Jack breathed, "But I'm really glad you do."

THE END


End file.
